hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Chamberlain
Hope is the granddaughter of Travis Chamberlain and Adriana Chamberlain, the only daughter of the immensely powerful witch Christopher Chamberlain, the only sister of Dominick Chamberlain, Malachai Chamberlain and Thomas Chamberlain, the only adoptive sister-in-law of Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain, adoptive daughter of Ansel Marshall, Mr. and Mrs. Labonair, and the only paternal aunt of Elizabeth Chamberlain and Chazarrae Chamberlain. Hope ''' is the very first daughter of Chris Chamberlain, after he was cursed by his mother to never bear a daughter. She is one of nature's Loopholes just like her niece. She was named Hope by her father, who took inspiration from his son Carson's words about his newborn child being their family's hope. She takes the surname of her biological father, Chamberlain. '''Hope is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Chamberlain Coven, the French Quarter Coven and the Crescent Wolf Pack. History Hope is one of nature's loopholes. She was conceived by Chris's wife Esther, after it was revealed they couldn't conceive a girl due to a curse placed upon them by Chris's mother Adriana. Personality Hope is a very intelligent and brave. She seems to be very kind and caring. She's a fighter like her father and mother. She's also calm and happy and she is resilient like her paternal family. She hates people who try to hurt her father, as demonstrated when she almost killed a witch who tried to burn him from the inside out considering that she is a member of the Ancestors and wasn't afraid to break the connection despite that she could have been killed. It seems that Hope has gained one of her father's traits. She is very dedicated to protecting her family (Like her father). Physical Appearance According to Carson, Hope looks like her mother. On the other hand, Carson blissfully implies that Hope has inherited her mothers eyes. She has light olive skin and plump little cheeks and arms, with little flecks of blonde hair and blue eyes like her Mother. According to her brother Carson and Dominic she is "perfect". Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities Hope is one of the most powerful witches we have seen to date. What she lacks in formal magical training she makes up for it with raw power. Weakness Hope has the typical weakness of a witch Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Main Article: Christopher and Hope Christopher is Hope's father. He loves her dearly and would destroy those who ever harmed her. Chris was worried when Esther told him that she was pregnant with a girl, knowing they were cursed. Chris at first wanted nothing to do with her and even when Esther would say her name he would get very nervous. When she was born Chris was very happy. He is no longer worried about her but he is still very concerned about her. Chris has a very strong bond with his daughter. He loves her and she loves him. His love has no bounds when it comes to her. He calls her his my little Chamberlain as in a name he gave to her niece "My Littlest Chamberlain". Thomas Chamberlain Main Article: Thomas and Hope Thomas is Hope's older brother. He loves her dearly. Thomas his her protector and has sworn to their father to keep her safe always. Thomas knew about the child before anyone else did. He believes that the Child is the key to his father's happiness. Thomas loves her and fights to the death against her enemies. Thomas and Hope have a strong bond. He gave a promise to Hope, that he would protect her no matter what happens. Dominick Chamberlain Main Article: Dominic and Hope Dominick is Hope's eldest brother. He loves her unconditionally and fights for her protection and rights along side of their father. He would kill anyone who threatens her life. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Hope knows what Dominick is and isn't afraid of him. After some time apart from his sister she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. His love for his daughter and sister brings out the best in Dominick. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his sister's life quite yet. When they are reunited five years later, Hope and Dominick seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Hope's father, and Hope even gives him his century-old toy soldier back. Later, Dominick saves Hope from an attack on the compound, and she tells her father that she considers Dominick her friend. Trivia *Tierney Mumford ("Toddler Hope") is one Lily Rose Mumford's triplet ("Elizabeth") sister the other one being "Miley Mumford" *Chris described Hope as is one of nature's Loopholes **Dominick confirmed that Hope is part witch **Hope is an active witch with an untriggered werewolf gene. ** Dominic first referred to her as the "Demon Spawn" but then later warms up to her and calls her "My baby sister". **Chris called her little wolf as he nicknamed Elizabeth Littlest Wolf Gallery